


[PODFIC] no macrame for me

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Pantyhose, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Gerri thinks that Roman can be trained. He actually might not disagree.(felt cute, thought i might podfic myself)
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] no macrame for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no macrame for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647985) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



  
Cover Art by angelsaves

**Length:** 0:03:13

* * *

**Download from Mediafire**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 4.5 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q7t3uip2urppmh3/no_macrame_for_me_-_angelsaves.mp3/file)  



End file.
